Day and June
by JuneprodigyTrissdivergent
Summary: After Champion how they met. I have a few ideas. They still have to fight even though he still doesn't remember her. He may never remember. June just started to feel better about him being gone and now a lot of craziness happens.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not a very good writer I don't know if you will like it or not. I hope you do. It is really hard to put my thoughts into words on paper. Write them and have them make sense. The locket very sentimental. Rose and Cathy huge part of June's life and of the story. I don't know if I should do more and keep going. Give me your opinion please. **

**June**

When I run past him and he calls my name I feel like someone saved me and killed me at the same time. My heart stopped and I stopped right in my tracks when I heard his voice. I turn around and I see him. His hair is cut and his eyes are that beautiful blue that make me feel like I'm drowning. He catches up will me.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude and interrupt you," He says only a foot away from me. Calm down and keep it together June! I yell at myself from in my head. "but you just caught my eye and -"

"And?" I ask him trying to make sure my head is on right. Trying to remember if I hit my head early. Maybe I did and this is all just my imagination or I'm in a dream. I know it's not but this all just seems insane.

"I know you probably think I sound like a creep. You look familiar and I wanted to know if we know each other. Do I know you? Have we met?" He asks me and I feel like someone just put a bullet in my heart. I don't know what to say. I know my heart will break into a million pieces if I say no. Just like it did ten years ago. I have to just let him move along. I kills me to say it but I do.

"I don't think we have met." I say trying to stay calm as possible. He frowns only for a second. I think he believes it.

"Okay. Well then let me introduce myself. I'm Daniel." He says holding out his hand for me to shake and I do.

"HI, I'm June." I say while shaking his hand. "It's nice to met you." His hand sends warmth through my body.

"June?" He says. "June Iparis as in the girl who was running for Princeps?"

"Yeah. That was me. I didn't go much into politics. It really wasn't meant for me." I say

"Oh." He says as we unlock hands.

"What brings you to town?" I say really trying to keep it together.

"My brother Eden, has an interview for a job in Battalla sector." He says gesturing to the young man heading towards us. It takes me a second to realize that this is Eden. He is no longer that little twelve year old boy. "Hey Eden this is-"

Eden cuts him off "June? I haven't talked to you in years. I heard you became a Commander. That's incredible. Tess told me." Tess. Of course. She did this. On my birthday. Of course. Day looks confused. He just looks back and forth between me and Eden. While we talk.

"Eden it is so nice to see you again. You look much older. I guess that happens in ten years. You sure aren't twelve anymore."

"No I'm not even though Daniel still thinks I am sometimes." He gestures towards him and he is still just standing puzzled. "I have to say you look like you must have come a long way in ten years as well. We are actually headed towards Tess's place. You wouldn't happen to know the way would you?" He says the last part smiling so I know Tess and Eden came up with together. I just know.

"Actually I am headed there now. I can show you the way." I say and Eden just nods. Day is so confused.

"You two know each other?" Day asks me and Eden.

"June helped fine the cure for the plague and I think you two might have fought in the war together. I'm not sure let's go." He says before I have a chance to say anything and gestures for me to start leading the way.

I just start walking to Ruby sector where Tess lives. Then I remember why I was in Lake. I was waiting for Rose and Catherine. Rose is twenty-two now. Catherine is twelve now. They are ten years apart. I met Rose and Catherine (or Cathy) on the streets of Lake eight years ago. They were just kids with no one and no where to stay. I took them in and they still live with me. I helped Rose get into Drake and now she is one of my Captains. Catherine is in school now. Both are extremely smart. Rose just needed help. At first Rose didn't trust me at all. I gave Cathy hope and then Rose excepted my help. Rose says I'm like an older sister to her. I told her she could be what ever she wanted if she just put her mind and some hard work into it. I told Cathy the same thing. Cathy wants to be an engineer. When Cathy was six she called me her mother. Rose wasn't as shocked as I was. Tess sort of became an Aunt to them. Rose, Cathy, and Tess are my family now. I watch out for and protect. I was suppose to wait there for Rose and Cathy and we were going to go to Tess's together. I pull dial Rose's number and out of the corner of my eye I can see Eden and Day looking at me confused. I ignore and listen to the ringing. We aren't to far away from the train station to get on the train that we have to board to get to Tess's. I will loose my phone call in there.

"Hey, June!" Her chirp rings through my ear for a second before I reply.

"Hey, Rose. Where are you?" I ask because for a second I think I hear Tess in the background.

"I'm at Tess's already. I decided not to wait for you. I will see you soon I guess because I can hear the trains so bye-bye." Then she hangs up before I can say anything else to her.

"She just hung up on me." I say to myself out loud. I look at Day and Eden as Eden says "Who hung up on you?"

"Rose." I say then explaining who she and Cathy are as I board the train. "She just ditched me. She's hiding something."

"How can you tell?" Day asks me.

"Rose's voice goes to a high pitch when she lies. The last word she said it in her high pitch voice that's why she hung up on me thinking I wouldn't tell." I explain.

Day looks at me then he points at Eden and says "Eden's voice cracks." He says and laughs. I can't help but laugh.

"No I don't! Do I?" He says looking embarrassed and something else I can't quite figure out. Relieved? Why relieved?

"Yes you do, Bro." Day says. That reminds me of my brother and then I reach for the necklace around my neck. When I went through some of my older brother's old stuff a few years ago I found a letter for me.

...

Dear Junebug,

If you are reading this it means I'm dead. I wished you would never be on your own so it kills me to write this. I hope I didn't leave too soon. Anyway, in this envelope there is a locket. It was mom's she would have want you to have it. I just couldn't give it to you without breaking down. You have her eyes and hair and sense of adventure. Keep it. Don't ever let go of it.

...

I haven't taken the necklace off since that day. It brings me joy. One day I will either give it to Rose, Cathy, or one my daughters if I ever become a mother. Eden talks about some engineering stuff the rest of the way to Tess's. I just got everything together. Why? Why did they have to make us meet again? I have Rose and Cathy. I don't want to think of him because I don't want him to remember me. Part of me does and part of me doesn't. If he remember he remembers the pain I caused and will hate me again. If he doesn't I just have to act like just some girl he just met. I kills me.

**Next is Day's side from when they meet again and what happens when they go to Tess's. I do have a plan for chapter three and four so far. It's exciting, strange, and crazy twists and turns happen. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to think about this a lot. It was hard. I think you will enjoy this. Thank you for all the reviews and votes. I hope you like it and I have to thank Katrina_Chambersispy for the advice. **

**Day**

I saw her eyes slightly as she ran bye and something clicked and I had to call out and catch up with her. When I called she froze in her spot. She turns around to look at me. There is a deep hidden emotion I can't quite figure it out. I hesitate and hope she didn't realize. As I catch up I feel something in my gut I can't quite explain. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She seems so familiar. I stop daydreaming when I finally catch up with her.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude and interrupt you" I start talking and her eyes just stare into mine. "but you just caught my eye and-"

I stop not exactly knowing how to word it.

"And?" She asks which for a second takes me off guard, but I continue. She looks sort of shocked at what she said.

"I know you probably think I sound like a creep. You look familiar and I wanted to know if we know each other. Do I know you? Have we met?" I finally get out waiting to see her reaction. On the outside she seems somewhat calm. But in her eyes she looks like she is making a life or death decision.

"I don't think we have met." she says. I frown for a second. I think she's hiding something but I let her think I bought that answer.

"Okay. Then let me introduce myself. I'm Daniel." I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm June." She grabs my hand to shake. I feel light headed. How can this girl have such an effect on me. I just met her for the first time, right? No one has ever had this effect on me. "Nice to met you." She says.

"June?" I say. "June Iparis as in the girl who was running for Princeps?" I have to ask.

"Yeah. That was me. I didn't go much into politics. It wasn't really meant for me." She tells me. Looking into her eyes makes me feel better. It's weird.

"Oh." I say as we unlock our hands.

"What brings you to town?" She asks. Her eyes are a beautiful brown with gold specks in them. It somewhat distracts me.

Then I tell her about Eden as he walks toward us. It surprises me that he knows June. How? When did they meet? Why wouldn't she tell me? Why wouldn't _he _tell me? Then we start walking to Tess's. Apparently Tess invited June and her somewhat family (by what June tells us). Tess also invited Eden and I. June talks about Cathy and Rose for a bit. Then she talks about how she became a Commander of all squadrons in California at twenty-two for a little. Eden goes on and on about Antarctica June doesn't seem to mind. I wish he would stop. June is in between us so when she talks she looks at both of us. When Eden talks her back is to me. I wish she would look me in the eye and tell me what she's hiding. We just met she isn't going to give up everything about herself to me. I barely talk. A few times I see her play with a locket and I wonder why it's so important. Then I see a slight red shiny object. It's a red ruby teardrop necklace. It looks familiar and I don't know why. I keep to myself. Then we make it to Tess's.

June knocks on the door. Then I see Tess open the door. She is older but she still has her long red hair. She still looks like the girl on the streets that would tend to my wounds and I would protect her. I wonder how her and June met.

She screams "June!" Then hugs her. That's when Tess sees Eden and I. She pulls away and then looks up and down June. "You aren't hurt right?"

"No." June says a little defended. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well even if you did get hurt you would go to the hospital and you would just march through the pain. I want to make sure you haven't done anything that might get yourself killed. I asked Rose and she avoided the question so I just though she was hiding the fact that you got shot. I half expected to see you got a bullet to the leg or arm."

June just shrugs and Tess moves so she can walk in and then Tess hugs me harder than she hugged June.

"Hi, cousin." I tell her once she lets go. She smiles and says "Hi to you too."

Then Eden and her shakes hands. "Hello Eden." Then he says "Hello Tess."

Then Tess pushes us in. I see Tess has taken care of herself. It's a big apartment. There are photos of what looks like Tess and June when they were younger. Then some with two other girls which I think might be Rose and Cathy. Then a few with some guy. I see the two girls but they look older and the younger one looks like she is in a drake uniform and has her hair in a high pony tail like June has hers. The older one looks to be the same age as Eden and is in a captain's uniform. Her hair is in a pony tail but not a high one. It's to her left side and it dangles onto her left shoulder. You would really think that they are related to June. Then I remember what June told us about Rose and Cathy and determined that those girls in the pictures where the ones sitting on the couch next to June. They are Cathy and Rose. That guy that is in a few of the photos is walking over to us. He is in a uniform teachers at Drake wear. Tess introduces us. His name is Pascao. Apparently this guy lives with Tess for two years now. I'm glad she's happy and that she has someone. Then June introduces Eden and I to Rose and Cathy. Eden's hand lingers a little longer than usual on Rose's hand. I can tell June notices but ignores it. Then Cathy starts asking Eden a million questions about engineering and what the technology was like in Antarctica. Smart girl. Eden starts to try and answer as many question as he can. Cathy seems amazed by how he explains it. I don't get much of it. June and Rose are laughing at Cathy's burst out of questions. She has the most amazing laugh ever. Then Tess tells us that she has to go finish dinner then, Pascao and Rose goes to help her in the kitchen. June offered but Rose firmly told her no. I wonder how she can talk to the Commander of all squadrons in California and she does it.

When June tries to protest she says "It's your birthday June come on. Let me help Tess at least. I couldn't get you to take the day off but I got you to leave somewhat earlier than usual and now relax. Please! For once relax!" June agrees. It's her birthday. I should have know I think to myself. Eden seems like he is enjoying talking about engineering with someone who doesn't just understand but can't get enough. Cathy reminds me of how smart Eden was at that age. Then Cathy lets he catch his breath and he starts to talk to me while Cathy starts to tell June what she did at school. June listens extremely well. Wouldn't you if you raised the girl and is helping her and hoping she will be able to take care of her self. I somewhat hear what Eden's talking about. Most of the time I'm stuck in my own thought. Who is June? Then dinner is ready and everyone is in discussion. Pascao is a teacher at drake and he talks about which kids are doing extremely well and by the way he talks about the test scores Cathy is the top. It doesn't surprise June, Rose, or Tess. Eden seems a little caught off guard then he just says "Well if June raised you it's not that surprising." Then Tess and Rose laughs. Then Pascao goes on about how Cathy got in trouble for scaling the drake building and how he took care of it but June needed to sign a few things. June looks at Cathy. "You could've gotten hurt you know." She says very calmly as if scaling buildings is a normal average thing to do when you are a kid. The turns to Pascao and says "Thank you." "Your Welcome. I remembered you said something about being super busy if you were going to get off earlier. I got into the Drake records and saw all the things you did when you were a kid. You make the kids I deal with that get in trouble look like nothing." June laughs at that. Rose and Cathy give her a look and then ask Pascao, "What type of stuff did she do?" They ask excitedly. "I don't think June would like me to tell you of all the crazy things she's done." June just nods and Pascao hands June some papers and a pen she reads it and signs it. "What exactly did you damage?" She asks Cathy. Cathy looks away. Then June keeps reading. Shakes her head and signs. "You are almost as much trouble as I was." She says and Tess and Pascao nod agreeing and then Tess breaks out laughing. Dinner drags on and on. We talk and talk. Eden talks the most about Antarctica and when Cathy starts with the questions of engineering. You can tell she really wants to be an engineer. Then at one point June looks at the time and her eyes go wide. I check my watch 10:45.

"Well Cathy and I have to get going. I have an early meeting. Like extremely early and you have school in the morning." She says. The last part was obviously to Cathy. June turns to Rose, "When will you be home?"

Rose thinks and then answers "Probably in a hour. I'm going to help Tess clean up and talk to her until I feel like I should head home." June, Rose, and Tess look at each other smile and nod. Then June stands up. "We are all still on for lunch tomorrow right?" She asks Rose and Tess. "Yeah. Daniel? Eden? Would you like to join us?" Tess suggests. When she says this something in my head is telling me say yes you idiot. Don't ruin this for me. You have to see June again. Don't be an idiot. I look at Eden and then as if he read my mind he agrees to it. I want to see June again the way she walks and talks. Makes me feel like I'm falling for her. June hugs Tess. Gives Pascao, Eden, and me handshakes good bye. "Nice to meet you." She tells me, and I just nod. Then just like that her and Cathy are out the door. About fifteen minutes later Eden and I leave. All I can think about is June. June, June, June. I still see how Eden lingers near Rose. I wonder what's going through his head. Can he tell what I'm thinking. Rose is still there and then starts cleaning when we leave wonder what they talk about. Still my mind goes back to June. I can't wait till I see her tomorrow. We all are going to meet at Tess's job. She works at the hospital. Of course. I can't believe I'm nervous over this. That voice in my head is still telling me. You better not mess this lunch up. That night I have a strange dream and June is in it.

**I hope you like it. What do you think about Rose and Eden? Give your opinion and review. And thanks again to Katrina_Chambersispy. I don't know when I will be able to update. Maybe sooner if you guys give me some reviews and votes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have had a plan for this since before I started. I am so happy to share my ideas. I hope you like it. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I wanted to come up with a better name for this chapter but I couldn't think of one that wouldn't give it away. I hope you like it. **

**June**

I had a nightmare last night. One I've had before. It started after one of my old cases. It happened a year before I met Rose and Cathy. I was eighteen and a captain already. There was a man who killed mothers and their children. He would carve a the sun on one cheek, a moon on the other, and the word death on them. Sometimes the arm, leg, chest, neck, or face somewhere. It depended on age and gender. Then when they were dead he would cut them open. I could barley handle it. The only reason I could take it is because I knew that if I caught him it would stop. No more people would die. He told me he killed the mothers because they were liars. They made you think that there was good in the world. They gave you hope and told you that there is light everywhere and the darkness could never get to you. "They were feeding their children lies!" He wrote it in blood on the walls. He said that the darkness was always there. Some could get out of the dark and feel happiness. They all started in pain. They lived in a world of darkness, war, and pain. That's what the world really was and the mothers shouldn't lie to them about it. When I asked him why he killed the children he said he was saving them for the pain and war they would have to live in. So they would feel the pain of lose, heartbreak, and wouldn't have to deal with the people who would break them down so bad they didn't want to get back up. He told me I should understand better than anyone. His name is Charles Haffen. He is a year older than me. His mother apparently use to tell him those 'lies' and his father beat his mother to death before hanging himself in front of him when Charles was 13. He had taken his trail and was going to become a solider. I didn't have to find him he came to me confessed it all and told me all of this in my apartment. He had slammed me against the walls and stabbed me in the arm and leg. He injected me with something that would pass me out. I woke up to my partner who was working the case with me was shaking me. Her name is Nikita. She was a year older than me as well. He carved the words **'YOU SHALL DIE'** on my arm. On the wall in my blood was **'NOT BEFORE I TAKE EVERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT AWAY! I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!' **Nikita got a note saying that he would kill her that very night. Both of us determined the only way to keep her and her little brother (Chase) safe is if they were thought dead. She begged me to help her fake her death. I did. It was a small explosion in their apartment. I made sure the neighbors saw her and her little brother go in. I got them out through the window. Then I set off the explosion only hurting the apartment. No injuries or deaths. Then I sent her as far away as possible but yet still with in the republic. I gave her an emergency phone. I told her if he shows up to call me with this phone and if he showed up I would call her on that phone. Her hair was a red, long, and wavy. Before they left I cut it, dyed it blond, and straightened it. Her eyes use to be hazel but to be sure no one would recognize her she wore green contact lens. Then we cut her little brother's hair and dyed it as well. They were to only person the other had. Her brother was ten. She wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him or have anyone kill her and leave him all alone. I had to do something! She setup a new life and we haven't had contact since. He got away. Still haven't caught him. The words still sting in my head. Sometimes I run my right hand over my left arm where the words are still faintly there. **'YOU SHALL** **DIE' **and **'NOT BEFORE I TAKE EBERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT AWAY! I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!' **After I met Rose and Cathy that was my worst fear. He would come back and hurt them and Tess. In the dream I see Rose, Cathy, and Tess bleeding out cut open the same way those mothers and their children where. I haven't had this dream in two years. Why now?

I wake up to the alarm. I get up and I go into Cathy's room.

I go over and shake her lightly. "Cathy wake up. You got to get ready for school." She stirs and then sits up.

"Good morning, mom." She yawns. Part of me still thinks it's weird she calls me mom. Rose likes it. I smile and say "Good morning." Putting a kiss on her forehead. She may be twelve now but she is still that little girl I've helped raised.

"I'm going to get dress and make breakfast. Don't go back to sleep you got school. So get dressed." I say getting up heading towards the door. I hear her say okay and get out of bed. I get in my commander uniform then head to the kitchen. Rose is still asleep. I'll wake her up when I get back from dropping Cathy off. Then I head off to work. It's been a habit of mine to always come back and make sure everything is okay. In about five years Rose might make commander. I taught her personally how to fight. I go over all of this while I make mine and Cathy's breakfast. Eggs and Potatoes. It's all three of our favorites. It was the first thing we all had together. When I'm done I set our plates on the table. Cathy comes out in her drake uniform and with a hairbrush and a hair tie in her hands.

"Can you help me today? I think I slept wrong. It's full of tangles." I nod and wave her over and have her sit crossed legged on the floor between the coffee table and the couch. I sit on the couch. She is so tall now she has to sit on the floor. I start brushing the tangles out of her long beautiful brown hair.

"So... What's with you and that Daniel guy?" She asks when I'm almost done brushing out all of the tangles.

"What do you mean?" I say sounding as calm as I can right now. Just the sound of his name is making my heart beat faster.

"Oh come on. It is obvious he likes you he started at you a lot last night. Half of the time it was confusion and the other half was so obvious that he likes you. You started blushing." She saying in duh way.

"When did you become so aware of everything. Plus I'm surprised you noticed. You were playing a million question with Eden." I say sarcastically. I then put her hair in the pony tail. We walk over to that table to start eating. Before I take the first bite I say "If you think I was blushing it was hard to tell compared to your sister. She was redder than a tomato, and Eden was staring at her." I say then start eating she laughs. "She was wasn't she."

"Hey! You're changing the subject." She says. She really is good. "I just want you to be happy."

"I don't need a guy in my life to make me happy. I got you and your sister. Maybe when you are all grown up and don't need me anymore I'll think about a guy." I say that last sentence sadly. One day these girls might not need me.

"We will always need you." She says smiling at me. "Plus it wouldn't be the worst thing if you went on a date. You haven't dated anyone in years. Come on."

I smile. "I don't even know much about him. What he does or anything like that. Plus I'll find a man when your sister does." The first part wasn't a lie. I don't know much about what he became in the past ten years. She calculates me the way I would and then excepts my answer.

"Well that might happen soon if Eden and her stop flirting and go on a date." She says laughing and smiling. We finish and I start the coffee for Rose and I so when I get back I can have some. I might fall asleep if I don't when I wasn't in that nightmare, all I could think about is Day. I straighten Rose's uniform right before she grabs her bag and we leave.

When I get back coffee is done and I hear the shower turn on which means I don't have to wake her up. Then I get started on Rose's breakfast. She comes out with the brush stuck in her hair. In the biggest tangle I've ever seen. My eyes go wide.

"What happened? Is your hair trying to devour the brush?" She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Can you just help me out?" I laugh and get her to sit and eat while I try and get the brush out. I finally do and I start to brush just like I did with Cathy's earlier.

"You two today and tangles." I say and she laughs. "So what did you and Tess talk about when everyone was gone?"

With out hesitation she say "You." Then she hesitates. "And Daniel? Tess called him Day though." I feel like my heart stopped. As I am still brushing out this tangles mess of her brown hair.

"It explains so much about you." She says once she realized I wasn't going to reply to the statement before.

"What do you mean?" I manage to say calmly and as normal as possible. I feel like I am dying on the inside. I know Rose can tell. She has studied me for years. She can tell.

"I mean why you haven't dated in years. Why you lock yourself up when it comes to finding a guy. How you hide you emotions when a old news article or anything close to him pops up. When you refuse to date. Why you seem like you think you don't deserve anything good in your life." She says as finally got the tangle untangled. I am just brushing through the rest of the hair to make sure no more tangles. In that moment instead of thinking about what she just said I force myself to think about years ago when she was younger I would do this to her hair. Then I am brought back to reality and think about what she just said.

"How much did Tess tell you?" Is all I can manage to say over this subject.

"What ever she knew. She said there is parts of your guys story she doesn't know." Then she is quite for a moment and say "You really loved him didn't you?"

"Yeah. I still do." I whisper the last part as I finish putting her hair up.

She finished her breakfast and her coffee at that point and I have finished my coffee. She turns around and looks at me. "I can't even imagine how hard that was for you. You heart must have been so empty and that's why you refuse to feel because your afraid of getting hurt."

"When did you and your sister get so smart?" I say holding back tears.

"When we moved in with you." She answers. "You were blushing like crazy last night."

I have to laugh. If you think I was blushing did you see your face when Eden looked at you? Even Eden blushed?" I say not having to cry anymore. These girls make my life better. Even though I put a roof over their heads and helped them through everything. They helped me more. They helped me push all that away because I needed to focuse on them. Rose looks down and starts blushing.

"How are you not going to blush when we have lunch with them today?"

"I have no idea." She says laughing.

"So we will met back here right before we meet them for lunch?" I ask her and she nods. "Well I'll see you later." I kiss her on the forehead like I did Cathy. She laughs because in my mind she is still that young girl who needed my help.

**...**

The meeting with my commanders went on for a while. I get home and Rose isn't there yet. I set my keys and gun down. I still have about 1 hour before I meet Tess, Eden, and Day for lunch.

I hear a noise come from my room and I think maybe Rose might be here.

"Rose?" I call out thinking she might be here.

I start to head towards my room. I go in and the window is open and the wind just knocked down a photo of me and the girls. I sigh in relief. I close the window and when I go to pick up the picture I feel a sting in my neck as needle enters puts a liquid in my veins and then the needle leaves. This happens in a second. I don't even have to react. I turn around and I see him.

Charles is here in my apartment, in my room. He stabs me in my right arm as I turn around. Then I reach for my arm to be sure he stabbed me. It happened so fast I thought it might not have even happened. I feel the blood around my fingers. He is in the way of the door. I swoop my leg under him and he falls. I run towards the door and into the hallway. My room is at the end of the hallway. I make it half way through the hallway before I feel his hand grip my leg and bring me back his way. My bloody hand scrapes down the wall leaving a bloody handprint there. I fall to the ground and blood from my arm makes a small pool of blood. I look down the hall way at him. I left a trail of blood when I ran. He still has his green eyes and he cut his hair to a short light brown hair. He comes close and kicks me in the gut and put that same knife in my left leg. I use my right leg to kick him in his face at least breaking his nose. Then I make a run for it. This time I make it out of the hall way. I make it to the kitchen, before he grabs me and pushes me up against the wall. One hand on my left arm and the other around my neck. I am having a hard time breathing. I look back and see that when I kick him he let go of his knife and it landed in my wall right next to Rose's room. I did break his nose. I see the blood running down his face. He tightens his grip and I am barely getting air into my lungs. I can't feel the arm he has ahold of. The other is bleeding really bad. My left leg is in a lot of pain from the stab. He then throws me at my other wall which is in the living room. I hit it hard but I get back up and kick him in the grown. He goes to his knees in pain but before I can run to my gun he throws his knife and it hits me on my side. I pull it out. It wasn't that bad but if I don't get it stitched up soon I will loose a lot of blood. Plus with everything else that's bleeding. Then he gets up and kicks me in the gut which. That's when I cough up some blood. Then he shoves his foot right where the wound is in my side and opens it up more. I stand up and I am swing my foot up to his head to at least knock him down and at the most knock him out, but he sees it coming and grabs my leg and throws me down into the glass coffee table behind me. That's when it hits me. What he injected me with was a paralyzing drug which makes sure I can't move once it takes effect. It just started to effect me. I am laying in blood and glass from the coffee table. I feel two pieces landed in my right leg, one piece in the left, three in the left arm, six small ones in the right arm, one in the left shoulder, on in my left check which hurts like hell, and the rest I'm laying on. He starts smiling a cold hearted smile that sends chills down my spine when he figured out the drug started to effect me. Then he laughs a laugh that makes me want to go crawl in a dark hole for safety. His eyes look at me in a way I want to have someone put a bullet in my heart instead. He walks over and grabs his knife that's on the floor. Then he comes to me.

He leans down and whispers "I've been waiting a long time to watch you die. But a bullet would be to easy. I want you to die in the most painful way possible. I have invented a poison that will eat you from the inside out and drive you to insanity, but now seeing you like this brings joy to me." He says it so coldly I feel like I'm in ice. I'm so paralyzed I can't talk. I need some of it to ware off before I can. Then he takes the glass out of my left arm and wipes away most of the blood so he can see the words he wrote before. Then he takes his knife and slowly but painfully shoves the knife into my arm and carves right over it again. Then at the end he puts a symbol.

"If your wondering what this symbol means it means life and death." He states. Then he starts going on and on about how he is going to kill Rose, Cathy, and Tess for a good ten minutes while carving on my right are **'DEATH'** and on my left check the moon and on the right on the sun. He also talks about how he has been watching me for the past few months. Then in the palm of my hand he carves a rose. He says it's for is first victim of my family. He will kill Rose first and he just want to make sure I know it. I am bleeding everywhere. Then he takes out a needle and puts it in my leg. He says it's the poison he mentioned earlier. It will eat me from the inside out to make the most painful death possible. Then in between the word death and right shoulder he sinks his teeth biting as hard a possible. He is strong. Stronger than me. He teeth keep going until he hits the bone then he keeps it there for another ten minutes. It is extremely painful but I can't even scream. He pulls his teeth out and looks at me smiling so I can see my blood staining his teeth.

"I will kill everyone you have left in your life. Well, your life is going to end soon so I don't know if I should say that." He says still smiling. "Good bye, June."

Then he leaves through the balcony closing the door. I look at the clock. 11:45. That took thirty minutes. I don't meet everyone till 12:00. Will I be alive long enough for them to realize something is wrong come look for me and find me? I don't know how long till Rose gets here. I can feel myself bleeding out. Then the phone rings I can see it from here. It is the emergency number I gave N. (Nikita. I call her N and she calls me J.) Oh no. I look around the apartment. There is blood everywhere. Cathy and Rose will freak. I can feel my senses going. I use to be able to here the phone. I see it light up but I can't hear it. I think the drugs are wearing off because I can probably talk I think to myself. I still can't move. I don't talk and waste all that energy. I need my energy to keep me alive. I can feel my eyes closing and my body giving up. Exactly fifteen minutes after he left I can slightly see the door and Rose comes running up to me. Her mouth is moving but I can't hear anything. She kneels trying to stop the bleeding. My last clear thought is what is going to happen to Cathy, Rose, Tess, Nikita, and Chase. What will Charles do to them? Why can't I protect them? This can't be happening. Then everything goes dark. Nothing. I feel nothing and I see nothing.

**Cliffhanger. Dun-dun-dun. Dramatic music in the background. I hope you liked it. Please give me your opinion. If I get more reviews maybe I will update really fast. So comment, comment, comment. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you guys might be mad about how I ended the last chapter. It's suspenseful. I know how much I hate waiting for updates on my favorite fanfics. So I'll try to update constantly. I type at night before I go to bed. I came up with this story and chapter at midnight. I am obsessed with Legend. I have a hard time making you guys for waiting for the next chapters. I know how bad it is. It took a lot of courage for me to start this and I want to finish it. I'm not 100% sure how this is going to turn out. I hope you like this. I don't know whether or not Rose and Eden is going to be a thing. Please give me your opinion and thank you for the reviews. **

**Day**

I jolted out of my dream. I was weird and strange, yet seemed to familiar to be just a dream. In the dream I'm in an alley with a girl with dark hair pulled up in a high pony-tail. Then I kiss her. Not any normal small kiss either. The girl looked like June. _Do I know June? Have I kissed her? Do I have feelings for this girl I swore I only met yesterday? _Then I have another memory. She was there. When I woke up. She was waiting for me to wake up. _Why? _Since I saw her running down the street yesterday she's been on my mind. I have this weird gut feeling around her and just thinking about her. Who is this girl? I look at the clock. 5:00 a.m. I get up and I get out of bed. I walk out into the kitchen and get some water. I look into Eden's room. He is still asleep and I don't plan on waking him. Then I go out onto the balcony and look at the nearly dead city life. There are patrol cars and some soldiers but besides that there isn't really anyone else. In an hour kids will start swarming towards the schools. The ones that go to Drake anyway. The others don't start for another two hours. They like to give the children an extra hour for practice and to work on their studies and skills. They are going to be the future of the world. Once out of Drake your done with school and have to take on the world. I just stare out at the world. I can see the sun has just appeared over to the world. It is amazing. I still wish I knew who June is. I have to wake Eden up if he isn't up in a hour. He has that interview which I hope he gets the job. He is extremely excited. That Cathy girl reminds me of what Eden was like years ago. I can't believe that Eden is still all grown up.

"Daniel?" I turn around and see Eden yawning and with his awful bed head. His hair makes me want to laugh. "When did you get up? How long have you been up? What are you doing out there?" He asks.

I look at the clock. I have been out here and thinking for forty-five minutes. "I woke up at five and I am just thinking." I don't want to tell him that I'm thinking of June. I still wonder how do they know each other? He said we fought in the war together. Was it more than that?

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to get ready. What are you going to do today while I'm at my interview?"

"Just wonder around for a bit. Until we meet Tess, Rose, and June for lunch." I say. When I say Rose I think my brother looked less tense and worried about this interview then he was a second ago. I know when I said June's name she popped in my head and I can see her smile and laugh. She's the most beautiful woman ever to me. What did I just say in my head? I can't really already be in love with her? It is obvious that Eden has a thing for Rose. How big of a crush does he have on this girl? Is it as bad as mine? How bad is mine?

"Right we are going to meet them for lunch. We will meet at the hospital Tess works. I am going to get ready." He says and with that he goes to take a shower. I try to answer the questions that I just asked in my head. Am I in love with June Iparis already? I don't even know much about her. Do I? Can I really love this girl I just met? Last night deep in her eyes I saw pain? She just pushed it away like it was nothing. I wonder what she's been through. I must be thinking about this awhile because Eden comes out all ready for his interview in what feels like seconds but it was thirty minutes.

"Okay. Well I have to get going. Do you want to meet at the hospital?"

"No. This place is on the way to the hospital. Just stop by here and I'll be here waiting. We can go together."

"Alright." He says but before he leaves I have to ask. "How do you know June?" He is only slightly surprised but not as much as I thought he would be.

"I think you guys fought in the war a few times." He says not very convincing. His voice does change pitch when he is hiding something. I don't want to push it to much.

"Is that it? I'm just wondering because she was there when I woke up ten years ago." I know for a fact that she was the girl and that I have met her before that because his face is shocked and under that is fear but this emotion is there and gone so fast I think I might have imagined it.

"Yeah. Like I said you fought in the war and she wanted to make sure you were okay." He thinks before he answers. I let him think I bought that.

"So why haven't we communicated in the past ten years?"

He thinks even harder. "Like I said you two only met a few times and didn't know each other that well. It was still important to her that no one was hurt that badly and that as many people as possible got out alive." He says and leaves before anything else is said and before I fully comprehended what he said. _Why is he so defensive of this?_

I look at the clock. 6:30 a.m. That conversation took fifteen minutes. I take a shower and get dressed. By the time I'm done and have had breakfast it's 8:00 a.m. Eden and I will meet at 11:30 and start walking to the hospital. It's not too far away from here that we would have to take the train. Three and a half hours. Four hours till I see June. What to do. What to do. I just start walking around. I find myself down in Lake sector again. I pass by an alley. Then that dream or memory or what ever it is comes into my mind again. _Why? Why do you think about it here? Why does June pop into my mind when I think about this dream and when I pass by this alley? _I walk back to our hotel room and wait for Eden. When it's 11:15 I get back to the apartment. For the fifteen minutes I wait for Eden I think about June's smile and that look in her eyes. How I wanted to kiss her so badly last night. I just want to see her. I think I do love her. When that pops into my head Eden calls and says he's down stairs. I go down and we start walking towards the hospital.

"I got the job!" He says when I walk out.

"That's great. Now we got to move out here. We can tell everyone when we get to the hospital." He nods but I know something else is also on his mind. Or someone.

"Well I can't wait to move out here. We got to find an apartment now."

On the way to the hospital Eden talks about how the interview went. I talk about how the new republic is different from the old one and how I noticed the differences on my walk. When we get to the hospital I look down the alley right next to it and the window on from the stairwell that's on the third floor. Then an image which I think is an old memory is trying to push it's way out. I see a young captain with his gun aimed on me. I can't tell what he says but I see his eyes. Brown with specks of gold. _Familiar. Why? _Then I throw one of my knives at his shoulder and he falls but it's so blurry I'm only 75% sure I hit his shoulder. Then I run off.

Eden can tell I zoned out. He taps me on the shoulder and then we enter the hospital. I see Tess in her uniform waiting. When we reach her she hugs us and looks at the time, then her phone, and frowns.

"What's wrong?" I have to ask.

"It's 12:10. June and Rose should be here by now. They don't like to run late and if they are they call. I'm worried." She says. Then voice in my head is back and is telling me that not to panic she'll be here soon.

"Don't worry. She said she had a meeting. Maybe it's just running late. She'll be here." Eden reassures her. I think he's right but still I have a bad feeling in my gut. People in gurneys come and go. Families wait. There are mothers with their newborns leaving with their (I can only guess) husbands. There are some people with a gun shot or a stab coming in on gurneys. 10 minutes pass while I observe everything and everyone Eden and Tess talk. That bad feeling that something bad happened got worse in those ten minutes. Still no June or Rose. Then out of the corner of my eye I see two men pushing a gurney and a nurse holding an oxygen mask to who ever is in the gurney while trying to stop some bleeding in the side which looks like a huge gash. Then two doctors start helping and then they take her into surgery. Then I see a girl with her hair in a high pony-tail. She is shorter than June and I can't see her face. One of the doctors starts to get information from her about who ever that patient is. Then I think of June. Oh God. Is that Rose standing there? I can see from here she has blood on her hands.

I keep my eye on the girl and I ask Tess "Is that Rose over there?" I say pointing at the girl. She's not that far away. Tess looks at me and looks where I am pointing her eyes go wide. By now the doctor is not with her anymore and the girl has turned around, sitting on the floor, against the wall with her elbows above her knees which are close to her chest. Her face has shock and fear on it. I can see now that her shirt and pants are covered in blood and it looks like she wiped her hands on her face at one point because there is smudges of blood on her face. When I look at her face I can see it is Rose. She looks scared about how much blood she is covered in. I wonder who's blood it is? Her eyes are glued to the floor like she can't think. She seems terrified. It's a weird word to describe someone who just last night looked like one of the most strongest people I know. By Tess's reaction it is Rose. Eden can tell to and he looks shocked just as much as Tess.

"Rose?" Tess creeks out enough for her to hear while walking towards her. Eden and I follow. "Rose what happened? Who's blood is this? Where's June?" Then I remember the person who was bleeding out badly that had a ton of people around them. My stomach feels like it's doing flips. My heart hurts like someone just shot me. That voice in my head just starts saying. _No! Not June! Not June! Oh God! You should have protected her you idiot!_ How could I have known? How could I have protected her? I start thinking. How could I have known she was in trouble?

Rose stands. "It's June's blood. I came home and found her laying in a pool of blood right where our coffee table use to be. She had glass in her legs and was laying on top of a lot of glass. There were a few pieces that were lying next to her as if who ever did this pulled them out. There is blood all over the apartment. In her room, in the hallway, in the kitchen, and in the living room. There is a big gash in her side. His handprint is on her throat. Looks like who ever did this carved a few things into her skin and then... then there are teeth marks on her arm. She lost a lot of blood and part of the knife is in the gash in her side." She says traumatized. Tess looks surprised and disgusted by what happened to her. Teeth in her arm! That's just evil. Eden looks at Rose like if just looking at her in a specific way it will make everything better. Even if that could work Rose won't look up from the floor.

"Okay." Tess says and puts a hand on Rose's shoulder that isn't covered in blood. "We are going to the bathroom and cleaning your hands and face. Then we got to get you out of that shirt."

"I want to go back to the apartment and figure out what happened. See if I can tell who did this." Rose says firmly still looking at the ground. She won't meet anyone's eyes.

"Alright. But someone should go with you. Daniel? You can help her figure out what happened." I nod knowing I had already planned on trying to figure this out. "I'll call Anden. I'll also pick Cathy up in a hour and you just try and figure out as much as you can." She tells Rose as she is dragging her to the bathroom to clean her up. Why would they need to call the elector? The thought of him brings a bubble of jealously in my stomach. Why am I jealous of the elector? I wasn't two days ago. Then that voice in my head says _"Stupid. You didn't even know June_ _existed two days ago. It's June! And now she's hurt! You love this girl and she might die!" _ I love her? I question myself. Why can't I remember this girl? I might never get the chance to hear her voice again.

They come back out and Eden says he'll go pick up Cathy because someone has to at this time. He said he won't tell her what happened because that is something Tess and Rose should. He knows that girl will either ask him a million engineering questions or interrogate him on why he is picking her up and not June. It could be both. He asks Rose if she is okay in a caring voice before her and I go to their apartment. She just nods still not looking up from the floor.

We walk to the apartment and I see what she means by blood everywhere. One wall has a bloody hand-print on it. Right across from it is a knife in the wall. The knife is bloody and it looks like the blood from the knife started to drip onto the wall. On the floor in between is a some blood on the carpet in three different areas. There is a blood trail from the room at the end of the hall to the small pool of blood on the carpet. Then three different blood trails are to a wall which has blood smudged on it. Two of the trails are really close like from the same person and the other isn't as much blood and is farther away but still in that direction. I can see where the coffee table must have been. There is a huge pool of blood with half a knife there. The knife that is in June's side. There are bloody cloths which I am guessing Rose used to try and stop the bleeding. Rose goes to her room real quick to change. You can see her knee imprints in the blood from where she must have kneeled to try and stop the bleeding. While she changes I observe the apartment. There are a lot of picture of June, Tess, Rose, and Cathy. All I can think about is how last time when she left might have been the last time I will ever see her. Rose comes out and she says June had security camera that saw into the living room and one that saw into the hall way. The computer was right by the balcony door and I see a bloody hand-print opening the door on the outside and closing it on the outside. It is bigger than the one in the hallway. It is to big to be June's. We watch the hallway one and around 9:00 a.m. there is movement in June's room. Her door is open and you can barely see that someone came in through the window above her bed. Then _he_ comes out and shuts off this camera. Then we look at the living room one and then he shuts this one off as well. We ask their neighbor what time June came back. Their neighbor is in her eighties. She is retired and told us that June came home around 11:00 a.m. He waited two hours for her. Who is this that would wait that long to hurt someone? It had to be personal to do something like this against the Commander of all squadrons in California. No one who would just want to hurt someone would deal with someone as dangerous as June unless they know how to take her down. But why?

We start in June's room where he came in through and where the struggle started. We find a needle but we can't tell what was in it. The hand-print on the wall looks like it might be June's it looks like she tried to get away didn't make it very far and then tried again, but still wasn't able to get away. It looks like that's when it started to get more violent. We still can't determine how long June was laying there before Rose got there. The ambulance didn't get there till 12:10 a.m. The same time Eden and I finally got to the hospital. So we know she was bleeding out for at least ten minutes. Rose said that there was enough blood there to know that he left awhile before she got there. We still don't even know if June is going to make it. I call Tess to see if she's heard anything and all they are saying is they are still trying to make sure she doesn't bleed out to death. It is touch and go. Eden has Cathy and explained to her what we know so far. Cathy, Rose, and Tess are obviously scared thinking that June only has a 50% chance of staying alive. I feeling scared on the inside as well. That voice in my head is still telling me I should have been there to help her. I know I couldn't have helped her even if I was the one to find her. Last night nothing would have given me the thought like this would've happened. I couldn't know she was going to get hurt. I keep reassuring myself. It just hurts looking at all the blood that is on the floor right where June was. Knowing she had to go through something very painful and he still won the fight that they had. She is in a surgery room fighting while he is somewhere probably not dying. It hurts just to think about the fact he sunk his teeth into her arm and she couldn't have done something. Because if she could it wouldn't have been so deep. He did that to her. Just knowing that feels like it hurts a million times worse than anything else. Why? Why do I feel like this? I push all these thoughts away because I have to focus on trying to figure out who did this. But when I push it away I see another image of me kissing her but not in the alley. There are tears rolling down her face. I can taste of her begging me to stay but I pull away and just like that I walk away and leave her crying. That hurts me bad. How could I let such a wonderful girl get away and just leave her crying. We were much more than what Eden told me. Does he know? Does Tess? Does Rose? Why didn't she tell me? That starts to sting in my heart. I push it all away and focus. I need to focus. We try and gather as much information as possible. We are in June's room and there are drops of blood in a weird pattern that we can't quite figure out. Then I feel something like a raindrop hit me. I really heavy raindrop. I look up and I see the roof covered in blood. The blood form letters which make up what looks like to be **"DEATH WILL FIND YOU!" **This is personal. Who ever did this wants her to die. He hates her bad if he would take the time to paint her ceiling with what looks like blood. Rose sees it and looks scared. I wonder what's going through her head. She is probably trying to figure out why someone would do this and who. I want to as well but most off all caught the guy who put her through this pain. I want her to live. I need her in my life. I was empty without her. Know that I've got her, I don't want to ever let go. She is the missing piece of my puzzle. She is the other half of me. She completes me.

**I wasn't really sure how that was going to work out but it did. What do you think. I'm not 100% sure June makes it yet. She might and she might not. She could for all you know. This has got to be killing you. Please comment and review it would mean a lot to me. I really want to finish this. I hope you all will give me the chance to mess with your head and take you on an adventure through my ideas in this story. I just created a character so evil it makes you feel awful in your gut right. Writing that on the ceiling. Doing all those things to her. She might die. Will N and her brother be safe from Charles? What about Rose, Cathy, and Tess? What about Day know that he is getting involved in June's life again? Does that make him a target know? These are some questions I would have if I were all of you reading. I am killing you guys right. Some of you Fans in fandoms and fanfics are dying on the inside and I just know it because that's how I feel. These are not just some stories or just some books. For some they are hope and teach us some much about our selves and the world. I will try to update soon. Please don't give up on me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am sorry it has taken me awhile to write this. I have been working on a novel that I think might be successful. Maybe when I'm done I could get it published and people will be writing Fan Fictions about it. I don't know if that's possible but a girl can dream can't she. Why are all the good guys in books? If they were real we probably wouldn't be as obsessed. We wouldn't be obsessed over fictional character's love lives. I think of reading as living another amazing life. With all the up and downs. I wouldn't change it. I would love for all of you to experience this amazing feeling through my fanfic. Maybe one day the whole world can through my stories. These books have been my escape to different worlds and lives when I just can't take mine anymore. They are my greatest friends. I wish to do the same thing for others. Make them forget all their worries. I hope I have done this here. I hope you all give me the chance to erase those worries. Readers and writers live more lives than anyone who doesn't can imagine. I hope that makes sense. This is my life and I love it. Writing. Being someone different for a while by reading is an amazing. I am who I am. I am a reader and writer. Obsessed and creative. I love the feeling of giving you guys more of the character's life. Now I understand why writers write. Why they give us these lives to live. Why they put their ideas on a page and share them. Thank you for the reviews and votes. I hope you like this. **

**June **

The world of darkness feels like it has completely taken me. I really can't hear or feel anything. No one is around. Images of my life flash by. I want to grab onto them and remember and relive. I still can't move. I feel like crying but I don't. I remember raising Cathy with Rose. Watching them grow up into what they are now. Hating that Charles might hurt them. My family. I can't do anything. Again I am useless and have to let some monster tear my family from their lives. I can't take it anymore and I want to cry but I can't feel any tears fall. I don't even know where I am. How am I suppose to help them? Tess? Cathy? Rose? Pascao? What about Day and Eden? Will Charles figure it all out and hurt them too? I can't help. I can't do anything.

I see an image I don't remember. I am sitting on a green field. I have to be only a few months. That's why I don't remember. I see… I see my mother and father! I see Metias! He is running around with dad and I am in mom's lap. I see her smile and I wish I could see them all. I wish I got to remember my parents. I wish I can remember what they look like fully. I wish I knew what they were like. Metias talked about it once or twice. He didn't like to talk about it too much because then he would break down. He never liked me to see him that way. Thinking about all of this makes me cry. Cry? Tears? Yes! I can feel something once again.

Then I end up in that green field. I look around and at first I see nothing. Then I see a figure. I recognize him. It's Metias. I run up to him and hug him before he can say or do anything. Before he can leave. I hadn't realize how hard the last ten years have truly been. I wrapped myself into work and then the girls. I didn't want to think about how much I missed Day and Metias. I didn't want to think of the hole in my heart. I lost my brother, my only family, the only person I had, and the one person who no matter what was there for me. Then I meet Day and then I lose him too! I try not to get to close to people because for some reason I always lose them. I lost my parents, brother, and the love of my life. Now I am about to lose what has now become my family, my friends, and the love of my life all over again.

I start to pull back so I can see my brother's face.

"Hey Junebug. Did you miss me?" He asks smiling. I know I'm crying. I nod because I don't trust my voice. I burry my head into his chest. "Junebug look at me." He tells me and I do. He brushes a few strands of hair out of my face. "You got to keep fighting."

"What does that mean?" I have no idea what he is talking about.

"June you have to keep fighting. To stay alive." He clarifies.

"But I want to stay with you. I missed you and I don't want you to go." I start to slowly pull back.

"June. I know. I missed you to but I was never gone. I was with you every step. I watched break your own heart." I am about to cut in. "Stop. Listen. I get why and I'm pretty sure he will." He gestures his head to the left and I look and I see an image of Day in my apartment with Rose looking at the 'crime scene'.

"He doesn't remember me and he shouldn't." Say before he can say anything else. The image goes away and my brother looks at me.

"He will remember you and he will remember that he loves you. He never stopped. He didn't blame you June. He carried these wounds and they healed. They would've healed with or without you in his life. One thing didn't heal though. That missing feeling he had without you in his life. His is missing part of himself. Just like you are. The past is past. You two love each other. He may not realize it but he still loves you. He needs you like you need him. You have just thrown yourself into other things but as time went on that hole in your heart got bigger. You ignored those feelings. Stop. It is hurting you more than you realize and it hurts me to see you do it to yourself."

I let him finish before I start. More tears have filled up my eyes because it is true. That hole got a lot bigger over the years. "How do you know he won't hate me? How do you know that he really loves me? That he still loves me? How do you know?" I have to ask.

I feel a hand on my back and I turn around. I see my father and mother. "We know." He just says and I hug them both.

I turn back around to face my brother. "I also don't think many couples save the world together. You two have a love so strong that neither of you could move on in the past ten years. He didn't know fully why but you did."

"So what do I do know?"

"Fight for what life you have left. So once your body is strong enough to support you it can. Right now it can support your heart and lungs, but it can't support your mind." My mother says.

"Are you saying that I'm in a comma? I have to have to try my hardest to keep my life."

"If you want to go back. We suggest you do. You may miss us and we miss you, but you have a pretty awesome family back in your life. We are always there. They need you." My mother says before anyone else can.

That's when I remember Charles. "Yeah! They need me! I have to go back and save them!" I practically scream.

"We know but you are strong enough yet." My father says.

"So I have to stay here until then? What do I do here?" I ask looking around.

"I want to get to know my daughter before you go back. We can watch all of them from here. We also can finally have some family time." My mother clasps her hand on mine. "You just have to keep fighting. You can't let the darkness win. You can't let Charles get what he wants. Keep fighting." I nod and then for once I talk to my parents face to face. I am face to face with my brother. I missed them.

**Sorry it is so short but this is all for June's chapter. I have more ideas for Day while she is in a comma then I do for her. Will she be able to fight it or not? It's true Day has always loved her even when he didn't know he had ever met her. Like I said, why are all the good awesome guys in stories? Why are the fiction? Do you think Charles will be able to get to them or not? You'll find out more in the next chapter. If I get some reviews and votes maybe I will update sooner. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has taken so long. I am really surprised anyone really read this and liked this. Thanks for the reviews. I hope this is going well. Also this is probably the only time I will remember to mention the disclaimer. I do not own Day, June, Eden, Anden, Tess, and Pascao. Like I said I will probably not remember to do the disclaimer again. I am not that cool to own these characters. I would love to but I don't. I hope you like my writing. I am working on another fanfic. I have the basic idea for it I just haven't typed it. It is for Legend as well. I'm really obsessed. I am a huge fangirl. I think we could consider it a contagious disease. I hope you guys like it. I don't know where I'm really going. I just type and it comes to me. I don't plan what I type my hands just seem to move on their own when it comes to stuff like this. Anyway. Without further ado. I give you chapter 6…Day. **

**Day**

I know that when I woke up from the hospital ten years ago wasn't the first time I met June. I don't know where I know her from or why I have these feelings. I look down at her. Yesterday was the day that June ended up in this comma. The surgery had gotten the blade out of her gut. They were barely able to save her. She has a slight fighting chance. Rose has somewhat gotten out of her shock and she is temporary doing June's job with another one of June's commanders. I told her I would help her figure out who did this if she wanted. She agreed. Tess and Eden went to go meet Rose for lunch. Tess had to help Rose explain to Cathy what had happened. She is shocked and scared. She seemed distracted over this. Still she went to school. She said she would fine and it was the distraction she needed. For a twelve year old she is smart. I decided to stay here and watch June. I know it sounds silly but I don't want to leave her. She looks like she is in a ton of pain.

I reach out and grab her hand unknowingly at first. I didn't realize it until I squeezed it as if it was going to help her. I watch her. There are all sort of tubes all over her. She has ton of bandages which would take a while to change them all. The ones that hurt me when I think about them is the ones on her cheeks and the teeth makes on her arm. What kind of monster would do that? I look at her. _"She's a fighter and she'll live. She has to." _That little voice in my head says. I believe it not knowing why there is a little voice in my head. I don't let go of her left hand. I stare at her and focus on her breathing. She'll make it, right? Goddy hell. What's going on with me? Why am I like this? What is it about this girl that makes me feel like I'm losing my mind? I want to remember her. I let go of her hand and move some of her hair out of her face. Then I look at my ring and then at June. My paper clip ring. I haven't taken it off since I woke up in the hospital. Not once. I always felt like I needed it. That it would be the worst thing in the world to take it off. It was one thing that helped keep me sane in the past ten years through this memory loss.

I stare at my ring for a minute then back at June. Then it hits me. June gave me this ring. Why? When? Ahhh. This is driving me crazy. I need to know. I just stare at June for a bit and wonder how I know her. What is she thinking about? Who did this? Why? Why do something this awful? How much does this person hate her? Why do I love her already? Who is she to me?

A knock at the door takes me out of my trance. It's Tess.

"You're back early." I observe.

"Yeah. I thought I would let Rose and Eden have a lunch to themselves. Rose needs someone's help. I also thought I might come see how you are doing and if you wanted some company." She says as she closes the door behind her and sits in a chair on the other side of June.

"Who is she?" I blurt out. "I mean to me. Who is June to me? When was the first time we met and why don't I remember her? Why are any of you telling me? I know I met her before I woke up in the hospital." I say not meeting Tess's eyes. I just stare at June.

"How do you know? How do you know that you two met before?" She asks.

I meet her eyes. "I don't have proof. I know she gave me this ring. I know that she is familiar to me. Something is telling me that I know her. This little voice. Why do I-" I cut off not knowing how to put it into words exactly.

"What?" She says looking at me curiously.

"Why do I feel like I love her? Tess why? What is happening to me?" I ask seeing that she has answers. I see it in her eyes.

"Daniel I-" I can already hear that she isn't going to tell me.

"Please." I say. She is about to say something else but then there is another knock at the door. Someone peaks in.

"Hi" She says. She steps in. Her hair is long but not very long. You know she has cut it once. It is straight and redish-blond. She has hazel eyes. Tess looks like she somewhat recognizes not only the voice but possibly the person.

"Nikita?" Tess asks like if she's seen a ghost.

"Yup. That's me but the past nine years I've gone by Lucy." She says calmly.

"How are you alive? I thought you died in an explosion nine years ago." Tess asks now standing up facing her. I am still sitting next to June.

"June and I faked it. I took Chase and we started a new life. We thought we would always have to pretend we were those people. But we had to come back because of someone. I called to warn June but she didn't answer." Then I think it is the first time she actually notices June the way she is. "Oh God." That's all she says.

Tess moves slightly out of the way so Nikita can get a better look at her. "He got to her. Why so many bandages? What exactly was the damage?" Then Tess explains June's injuries and that she is in a comma.

"You said he got to her. Who's he?" I half to ask.

"The last case J-I mean June- and I worked on. She was eighteen. After the first three years I'm guessing we both just thought he would never come back. His name is Charles. We couldn't catch him. He was much stronger. I saw him the other day and that's why I called June. I guess I was too late. I waited one whole day to call." Then she explains what happened.

"By the way my name is Nikita." She finally says holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Daniel. My name's Daniel." I say shaking her hand. For a second she has a hint of recognition of my name.

Then they decide to go tell Rose, Anden, and Eden about it. In a few hours I said I would pick up Cathy. We haven't talked. Until then I go for a walk. I need to clear my head. The woman I think I love has a crazy man trying to kill her and anyone close to her. According to some new information from Nikita he has a plan to change the world into a dark place of controlling everything you do. Even who you fall in love with. I think it's crazy but he might be able to do it.

I'm walking and I find myself in Lake Sector. I pass by and alley that looks very familiar and I stop. I walk into the alley. I look around and think real hard. Then it hits me. I met June here. I start to remember the skitz fight. I remember kissing her in this alley. I remember what June means to me. I love June Iparis.

**Hope you like it. I didn't really plan for N to come back in this chapter but it worked. I didn't plan for Day to remember either. I hope you guys like it. I will do June's chapter next. Let's see where this goes. I will try to update soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay it took me all day to come up with this. I changed it at least 20 million times. That's why I'm posting so late. Sorry. You know life. When I wasn't writing I was cleaning and I made dinner for my parents and little brother. Most of you won't be reading this till tomorrow and sorry it is late. I will try to update more frequently. I really am not sure where I'm taking this story. I do know the ending. I always come up with the endings first. It's my thing. Here we go. What we all have been waiting for. Chapter 7. June.**

**June**

I spend my time talking to my parents and brother about everything. They are my family. I have never met my parents and I haven't seen my brother in twelve years. Yet I have always known they were there watching and helping me through my darkest times. We spend what seems like a life time talking. In the real world it has probably only been a day. I can feel and hear a lot of what is going around my body in the real world. I can tell my body feels weak. It can barely support me. It might not be able to if it wasn't for the machine and all the drugs they have me on is keeping me alive. I can feel some of the pain but not all of it because of the drugs and where my subconscious is. Once I am awake my body will barely be able to support my conscious.

I can hear Cathy's voice at some points worried in my ears. My parents and brother can't hear or feel what I can. They don't know what I feel and hear. I can tell a lot. I can hear Rose in somewhat of shock. I can tell she is in shock because the sound of her voice. Then it comes to me. Sure I am here with my family, but this is the part of my family that is gone. The only way I can be with them is if I die. I want to be with them, I do. But then I will be one of Cathy's and Rose's gone family members that is just gone. I remember what happened to their family. I can't do that to them no matter how much I want to be with this part of my family. My family back in reality needs me.

Cathy and Rose's father died first. He went to the warzone and didn't come back. It was before Cathy was born. Shortly after Cathy was born. According to record and Rose their mother hung herself in front of them. I think about all of it. This is my family that needs me. I need them. I can't be with the family I lost. Not yet. I want and need to be with this family of mine.

I continue to talk to my mother. During that time I feel a hand squeeze mine and move some hair out of my face. There is an object around one of the fingers. I wonder who it is and what that object is. It feels like a ring. Metal. Then I try to remember someone with a ring. Then I remember when I met Day again yesterday he had on the paper clip ring. He kept it! He did. Does this mean he remember me? I realize that's stupid and hopeful teenage girl in me. _Of course he doesn't! Even if he does you don't deserve him! _A little voice in my head keeps playing over and over.

I hear another voice familiar but I haven't heard it in a long time. It's N's! Oh no. If she came here she assumed something went wrong. She would be right. But he is in the republic and would just fall into his plan. His trap. She knows he did this but doesn't know what he plans to do with her. She starts to talk to Day and Tess. They all leave at one point. I am worrying myself like crazy right now. I need to warn her, stop him, and save my family. I can't lose anyone else. Death would be the easy way out. People need and are counting on me and don't even know it.

I can tell Day comes back because he starts to talk to me.

"June." He starts and hesitates as if he has no idea how to word what he is about to say.  
I remember. I remember you and everything that happened." I get a bad feeling in my gut and he squeezes my hand harder. I can't walk away from this conversation or ignore what he is saying because it is playing through my ears very loud. "I know why you did what you did. I also know it wasn't your fault what happened to my family." I doubt that because I have always believe it was my fault. "I know you would try and stop me from talking and blame yourself. You can't though considering where you are and your situation. You're a fighter June. You can do this. You can survive this. You can come out of this. I need you. I love you."

Those last words hit me hard. I feel like crying. I think I can actually feel tears threatening to spill out. I love him. I always have and I always will. I hurts and it doesn't all at the same time. I love him. Those three words he just said. I love you. Does he really remember? Why does he love me? Part of me is happy my light came back but are those words real? I am second guessing because I don't want to hurt him. Some part of me wished he truly forgot me completely and found another girl and became happy. Started a family and everything. Just forget me and move on. I think part of me believes it would be best. I knew I would spend my life thinking about him never really being able to move on knowing I would fail. I am filled with so many fears right now. I am happy, sad, and scared all at the same time. He is my light in the harsh cruel world known as reality. But I was bad for him. Part of me is happy for this. The other part is silently yelling at him. _Why couldn't you just move on!? Find another girl, get married, have kids, and be happy without me?! Why did I have to cause him this pain? _ A million other things fill my head and I can feel tears roll down my checks in reality.

**Sorry so short. Most of it will be from Day considering June's situation. I will try to update soon. I am working hard on a book I'm writing and of course I can't forget reading practically every book I possibly can. I am having writers block on my book so I am trying to move past it. I will try to update really soon. Promise. 1,193 views! Amazing. Never thought it could happen. I am amazed and thank you all for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here we are. Another chapter of my fanfiction. Let's see where this goes. So in the last chapter Day confesses his love to unconscious June. He tells her he forgives her and it wasn't her fault. This takes place right after that. I'm not sure how long this chapter will be let's see. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Anything else you just want to get out there PM me or review. I am thinking about doing another fanfiction. I will try to update often. So here we go. **

** Day**

I am driving to Drake to pick up Cathy for Rose. I can't believe I forgot all about June. Now I look at Rose and Cathy and see how far she has come. She raised these kids. I guess I have changed in the last ten years as well. Does she still feel the same? I haven't told anyone yet that I remember. I think we should deal with June in the coma and this crazy Charles guy first.

I get there and Cathy is waiting outside for me. She climbs in without a word. Then we start to head back to the hospital where Eden, Tess, _Anden, _and that Nikita girl is waiting for us. They don't want to tell Cathy that she is in horrible danger from this guy. She is not going anywhere alone is what Rose wants. I agree this guy sounds dangerous.

"So how's mom- I mean June?" She finally says trying to break the awkward silence. She doesn't look towards me. She just looks out the window from the passenger side.

"They said that she will be fine but they don't know how long she will be in the coma. Those cuts are going to scar though." I say calmly. I hear Cathy's sigh when I say she will be fine.

"Have you…?" She trails off.

"Have I what?" I half to ask. She finally looks at me.

"Have you met my mother before the other night? The look on her face made me think so and the look on her face as well. The way you just talked about her made me think maybe you do know her. The way you talk about her is different than it was last night." When she says the last part and looks out the window again.

"Yeah. I have." It is all I can say. I can tell this kid will know if I'm lying and I don't want to lie about loving June. I love her. I always have and always will. This kid will know the second the words leave my mouth if I'm lying or not.

She looks at. Confused. "You're him." She whispers under her breath.

"I'm who?" Now I am curious about what she knows.

"You're the guy that she fell in love with." Before I can ask how she knows June fell in love with me she continues. "She hasn't moved on. It is like she couldn't. Like it would be a sin to. She fell for you hard. Don't ask me how I know I just do. It was obvious at dinner the other night. That tone in your voice gives you away." She looks out the window with a smile. June really never moved on?

We just keep driving to the hospital in silence. This kid is way too smart. I think she will do great things. I try to imagine Cathy when she was younger when she first met June. Wonder how June raised her. This kid resembles her in some way. Raising her into the person she is now. I bet this is how June was when she was her age. I try to picture that on the way there. Then we get to the hospital and Cathy goes off to talk with Tess about how to set a leg. This girl can do anything. She can be a doctor, solider, engineer, or anything.

I go off and talk to Eden away from Nikita and _Anden. _I think I see a spark. It is similar to the one between Eden and Rose. Between June and me. Now I remember why I feel jealously towards him. But the past is the past.

Eden and I sit down in some chairs in an empty waiting room.

"You alright? You have been acting weird for a while now." Eden says worried. Of course. He is my younger brother and considering what happened ten years ago I would be.

All I say is two words that change his whole expression to shock. "I remember."

**Sorry so short. I planned to make it longer but I thought I would leave it off here. I get I am probably driving you guys insane. I know I go insane when other people do it. I will try to update sooner since this was very short. Let's see if I can do it this week. I will try. Thank you for the reviews. Give me your opinion. I am open to criticism. You can also PM me anytime and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Next week might be one of my only updates for a while. I am going to Vegas and where I am staying I don't have wi-fi. I might find another way to update while I am out there. I hope I can. I can't believe so many people have read and liked my story. I am so happy. I hope you guys like this. Here we go. **

**June**

It has only been two days since I ended up in this coma. I can hear Cathy sliently crying as she is right next to me when everyone else has left the room. She somewhat tries to talk. She is scared and if I were her I would be too. My sweet little Cathy. Rose has to take over my job. This wasn't suppose to happen. They weren't ment to be left alone like this. I feel bad. I need to get back to them. I am so afraid that at any second Charles is going to take my family, the people I care about, the people I love out of that world. I want to go home. I want to see my family again. Yes. I love this family I am with right now but they are dead. My family down there needs me.

I need to see Day. Day. He remembers. Does he really remember everything. I love him and I've never stopped. I never will stop loving him. He told me he loves me. Did he mean it? I don't want to hurt him anymore. I will never forgive myself if Charles hurts Day.

I can hear 'Rose comforting Cathy. "Where'd you get this?" Rose asks. Of course I can't see what Rose is gesturing to.

"June was wearing it. They let me have the necklace. I started wearing it yesterday. I'm surprised you guys didn't notice it."

Then I feel like smiling. I was wearing the necklace that my brother left me. The silver locket. She is wearing it.

A few hours go by until there is no one in there. I hear someone come in and I recognize the voice first thing. It's Charles.

"You're still alive. Wow. I didn't expect that." He says getting closer and closer by the sound of his voice. "All I did is change what I looked like from last time N saw me and say I was nurse come to check on you. It was fairly easy. No one questioned it with the credentials." He strokes my hair and I feel sick. "I was shocked to hear you survived this. I was somewhat happy. Now when you wake up you will be to weak to fight as I take your family away from you. I hear psychopaths develop attachments towards so law enforcement during the cases. I guess your the attachment." If I could I would scream and yell so some one could stop this man before more people die. "You know Cathy is such a sweet little girl. She told me she is twelve. She will have the most painful death. Rose reminds me of the way you were when we first met. Of course Rose is older than you were. Strong woman keeping it together very well." As he talks about my family knowing he could get close to them and they wouldn't even know. It hurts just to think about it. Tess is very interesting I have to admit. I don't quite understand her. And that Daniel guy. I have not seen him around you for all the time I have been watching you. If I heard him right he said he loves you. That's just perfect. I will make sure to save him for last. I want you to be awake to do all of this. Even if you don't wake for a year I will wait." I can now feel his lips on my ear. "I will destroy you June. Lots of people will die. None of you will be able to stop me. I walked right in here and no one even noticed. Not even Nikita. I could end you right here you know and no one would know until tomorrow." He pulls away. "Well talk to you tomorrow June. I will be watching and waiting. I won't stop killing of course. I will. I'm just going to hurt your family once you wake. You can't stop me this time June. Goodbye." Then with that he left. I can feel tears down my face. He could have killed me right then. He is going to keep killing innocent people and I can't stop him while I'm like this.

**So that is chapter 9. I hope you like it. Like I said next week might possibly be the last time I update for three weeks while I am in Vegas. I will try though. I hope you liked it. Have any questions ask. Have any comments comment. I am open to any opions any of you have. I can't believe how many people have liked my story so far. Sorry for those of you who read this chapter while it was all wonky. I have no idea what happened. **


	10. Chapter 10

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSorry I am a few days behind on updating. I have been crazy busy. Babysitting and packing. Like I said last chapter I think I might be able to update while I am on vacation. I will try but I can't make promises. If I can't you guys will have to wait three weeks for an update. Well I guess you all want to read what you clicked here for... so here is chapter 10. /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongDay/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong /strong"I remember." I repeat. He looks shocked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "You do?" He whispers like he can't believe it. I nod. "And?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "And what?" I ask but I have a feeling I already know what Eden is asking. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "You spent the past ten years trying to remember and you are just going to pretend like this is nothing? You're not mad or sad or... anything?" I just shake my head. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I love June and I always have. I always will." I say calmly. He just nods like if he understands yet can't believe it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I am about to say something else but before I do something catches my attention. A man leaving the room that June is in. We were told he was the nurse. He still gives me an uneasy feeling. The way he looked at June yesterday while checking her. I was in the room for that. The way he looks at Rose, Tess, and Cathy. Sometimes he glances at Nikita but he won't speak around her. I still don't feel like I should trust him. I watch him leave. I get up and go to Tess. If he really does work here Tess would know or could find out. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I walk over to her and she looks up. Cathy gets up and walks to Eden seeing that I have something serious to talk about. "What is it?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "That man that is supposedly the nurse how long has he been here? He does work here right?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" She thinks about it for a minute. "The day before June ended up in here he started. He seems to be doing a good job. Calm down. Why does it matter anyway?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Nothing. I just wanted to know." I lie but she seems to except that for now. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong4 months later.../strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"June is still in the coma. Last week a small bomb went off that they believe Charles set. It went off in a cafe. It was a good thing on one was in it. I am sitting right next to her holding her hand. emShe'll come back. She is strong. /emThat nurse comes and checks on her more than once a day. I don't like him. The way he looks at June is like she is his prey. I don't know why. He just gives off that feeling. Nikita still hasn't heard his voice. Not to much on Charles or anything to do with him has come up that will help us catch him. It's not like he is just going to walk right through the door and let us catch him. In this time I told everyone I remember and Tess goes through a few memories with me to prove it to herself. I explained it to Rose. Rose and Eden have been on two dates. About a month ago Eden finally asked her out. When she isn't running around trying to do June's job she is either here or with Eden. Nikita and Anden are dating. I have met her little brother Chase a few times. I wonder when June will wake up. She looks so weak. The scars are going to be there for a long time. She has so many. So many tubes in her too. When will we catch this guy. Sometimes I wish it was as easy as him just walking straight through the door. Just then the nurse guy comes in to do a daily check on June. Part of me wonders what he looks like. What is going to happen next?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" strongDay has no clue that he is Charles. I will try to update. I think next chapter is starts to get exciting. In some parts that good and in others it's bad. You'll have to wait and see. Like I said it might be awhile. I hope you in joyed. I would love to here you opinions. /strong/p 


End file.
